


Date Night

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lube, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Role Reversal, SO MUCH LUBE, Strap-Ons, couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: After 7 years of marriage, Lucius and Hermione needed something to help them spice up their 'Alone Time'. So at their mind healers' suggestion, they not only made a list of all the wonderfully wicked things they wanted to do to each other but scheduled their date nights to make sure it was a priority as well. They soon realize they both have very vivid imaginations, and vanilla is only a flavor of ice cream for them.WARNINGS-ROLE REVERSAL AND PEGGING
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This steamy little one-shot is part of the 31 Flavors of Smut. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing Alpha/Beta Emotionalsupporthufflepuff for helping me along this depraved little journey! 
> 
> Warning: This may not be everyone's cup of tea, please read the tags and decide for yourself if you want to read about Lucius getting pegged. 
> 
> Read at your own risk ;) 
> 
> For those of you not scared, enjoy! 
> 
> I own nothing, and no copyright is intended.

Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger-Malfoy, was not pleased with her assistant Ramona Eggleston. The bint was notorious for neglecting to inform her of meetings. Of course, it didn't help that the director of the DMLE was prone to call last-minute meetings over things that could just as easily be mentioned in an interdepartmental memo.

"What is it ?" Hermione shouted out at the hesitant knock on her office door. If she had to be at the meeting in half an hour, she didn't have time for interruptions. "I'm busy, can it wait?" 

"Madam Minister. I'm so sorry to bother", Even the diminutive airhead's thin voice was bothersome, "But, a package has just come for you." 

"Well, don't just stand there, bring it in." Hermione snarled, before taking a deep breath and counting back from five, her mind-healers idea of a calming exercise. "I'm sorry, yes, of course. Just um, could you bring it in please and leave it on my desk." 

The mousy little woman, who looked ready to cry, hurried in and sat a large package on her desk, before quickly moving out to dodge her bosses ire. Feeling only slightly bothered by her ill-temper, Hermione sat at her desk with her head in her hands, counting backward. It wasn't her assistant's fault that her day was turning to shite. 

Hermione glanced down at the immaculately wrapped package and knew straight away who had sent it. On the second Friday of every month, like clockwork, her husband of 7 years would send her a clue as to what their date night would involve. Seeing the package was more therapeutic than a breathing exercise and counting. 

Scheduled date night was another one of her mind-healers ideas. Well, her and Lucius' couples mind-healer to be exact. Soon after their marriage and all the hubbub about the golden-girl and the widowed ex-death eater had died out, they noticed their date nights became few and far between. Then with her rise through the ranks to become Minister of Magic and his corporate business in the muggle world booming, their "together time" seemed to take the back burner. So Healer Preston suggested they make time for each other by scheduling their date nights and not letting anything get in the way. 

Seeing the man she loves as just another name on her appointment book was quite distressing. Although she had to admit, the scheduling gave them no excuse not to see their time together as a priority. Not to mention the sexy boss and assistant role-playing, Lucius' favorite, that came out of using the schedule tended to outweigh its formality. 

Hermione eyed the box, so elegantly bound, and wondered just what he had planned. Lucius was the one in control, which was just how she liked it when it came to their dates, and she had not been disappointed yet. The man had a healthy sexual appetite, an active imagination, and loved to surprise her. Hermione carefully untied the silky green ribbon and opened the top of the velvet box. Inside was a black satin bag with the symbol of their favorite adult novelty company on the front. 

"And just what does my naughty husband have up his sleeve tonight?" The wrapping and the bag had indeed roused her intrigue. 

Would it be ropes again? Or was it suggestive lingerie that he would have her model for him? Was it another toy? She enjoyed how he would use unique toys on her when she was an exceptionally good girl. All the diverse potentials were swimming through her mind and causing her knickers to feel slightly moist. With a swift wandless _ Alohamora t _ o her door as a precaution, she opened the bag. With an animated squeal, Hermione placed the unique article on her desk. 

Taking a moment to stare at the...thing, she questioned just what it was. It was a deep shade of emerald, long and most peculiarly, serpent-shaped. Picking it up by the leather straps, Hermione turned it around to examine it thoroughly. Most definitely, a sex toy. The snake was very much a firm, real-feeling penis, just with a serpent head at the end. The dampness below seemed to increase as she took in its size. It was smaller in length than Lucius, who was unquestionably endowed, but its thickness was quite a thing to behold. Located at the back of the serpent's base was a second serpent shape; this one much smaller, unyielding, but the snake's forked tongue was quite flexible. What had her raising her eyebrows though was the leather straps, which she realized were leg harnesses as she got a better look. 

_ Lucius had sent her a strap-on.  _

How was this going to work? She entertained many ideas in her head; would he wear the strap-on above his penis to double penetrate her? She didn't hate that image. But why a strap-on? If he meant just to please her, he would have just purchased a regular toy. And what about the serpent's smaller twin attached to the base? How would he wear it? Oh, wait...she got a magnificent image flash through her mind as she realized why he had sent the item he had sent. 

_ The list. _

The mind-healer also suggested they discuss the different options of what they wanted to do on date nights. It could limit any hesitation due to being unaware. Making a list had made for an inspiring date night itself. They realized they both have very vivid imaginations, and vanilla was only a flavor of ice cream for them. 

Hermione remembered the discussion and how she had brought up switching roles. She secretly desired the idea of performing the more masculine role, and he, the feminine counterpart. Lucius had made it very clear; he was very open to that idea and of her using a toy on him. 

Excitement reverberated through her. She rubbed her legs together to subdue the friction she was starting to feel at the visual. Noticing the small letter in Lucius' elegant handwriting lying at the bottom of the box. She seized it and read;

_ My Dearest Madam Minister,  _

_ I do hope you are not going to be late for our dinner this evening. I have given Pippy a night off and am looking forward to serving you dinner that I have made myself.  _

_ I am looking forward to sitting across the table from you, knowing what you are wearing underneath your clothing.  _

_ My love, the gift is not necessarily the object wrapped around your luscious hips. No, the real gift is me telling you that I am yours tonight—all yours. _

_ Please do not be late; your servant has worked ever so hard on tonight's meal; lamb, with a strawberry salad and your favorite rum raisin ice cream for pudding.  _

_ I eagerly anticipate your arrival. _

_ Love always,  _

_ Your ever-humble servant, Lucius  _

She looked at the clock, damn Harry and his evening meetings. She had roughly 14 minutes before her appointment. For her to make it home on time for dinner, she would need to put the 'thing' on and, unfortunately, wear it to the meeting. How hard could it be? After all, part of her desire to switch roles was to understand what it is like to be a male and exhibiting male characteristics. If Lucius could manage through a myriad of daily interactions, all while commanding a penis, then by the gods, she could as well. 

After disrobing (and making sure her office was adequately locked ), she held the green toy up to examine how it would go on. At the legs was a type of harness that would wrap around her thighs and nestle perfectly. She put each leg through and admired how soft the leather was and how the snake's end hit perfectly against her clit. 

Securing the snake-head comfortably, she spoke the accompanying spell that came with the toy. The leather straps vanished, leaving a flaccid green penis that looked like she had been born with it, well besides the green part. Hermione admired herself as she looked in the mirror. Turning left and then right. She wondered how on earth she would do "anything" with it soft like that. Placing her hand upon it to test a theory, she was surprised how with just a touch, Lucius's way to be touched, her new friend came to life. The snake was getting longer and more full, and as she stroked the flesh, she noticed with each downward tug the smaller-sized snake's tongue would flick up against her sensitive bud. Sweet Circe, it was too much. No wonder men would touch themselves so often. 

"Madam Minister…" The unsuspecting knock on her door brought her out of the private moment she was having with the toy. "I wanted to know if I could leave about 10 minutes early. My little Gideon has a school recital this evening." Ramona chatted through the door, the same one she was jiggling the handle of, attempting to get in." Oh no, is your door stuck again. Shall I call magical maintenance? "

"Um, Yes...Wait, No. Ramona, Of course, you can leave early." Hermione could not stop touching the snake and enjoying the sensations it was bringing her. The urge to cry out was almost too much to bear. "Um, the door is locked. I ahh, Spilled something on my dress, and had to...Oh, Gods, No need to bother Magical Maintenance." 

"Yes, Madam Minister. Thank you. I will see you on Monday then. I will take pictures of my little Gideon in his little sailor's outfit to show you on Monday. He's so cute in it..." Ramona continued shouting through the door. "Well, hopefully, he won't get sick on it again; it's always hard to get the sick out of that thin polyester. Oh, well. Ta, Madam..." 

Hermione reluctantly gave one last stroke. The moment was lost thanks to Ramona's rambling. 

Oh well, it was probably best anyway; it would be no good to show up to the meeting with a hard-on. How did Lucius do this? Thinking about Lucius had her wanting to reach down and touch it again. She would have to have some self-control and keep her hands off her penis. 

_ " _ Never thought I'd have to tell myself that," she chuckled to herself. 

  
  


Hermione slipped her dress back over her naked body, knowing knickers would be unmanageable with her new equipment. She gave herself a once over and noticed the slight bulge from the now flaccid again serpent. It looked like she was going to have just to wear her cloak throughout the appointment. It wouldn't be that out of the ordinary. Harry kept his conference room's damn near arctic. Her next dilemma was figuring out how to walk with a snake between her legs. While making her way to the elevators, each step got a little less challenging.

________________________________

"That definitely should have been an interdepartmental memo."

Entering her and Lucius' great room, the potent smell of a sumptuous meal greeted her. Hermione stopped by the large mirror next to the floo to make sure everything was in place. Her Sleek-easy hair potion was wearing off slightly, leaving her hair a bit unruly, but she knew that he loved it that way. 

Images of her knelt between Lucius muscular thighs, taking all his length in her mouth as he would run his hands through her curls, ran through her mind. The pull to touch the green snake was strong as the image transitioned to Lucius on his knees with her green cock in his mouth. She had to physically restrain her hand from moving above the fabric to massage it. If Lucius could go an entire hour without wanking, then she could too. That knowledge brought her back up a little straighter. There was no denying she felt an absolute power having a penis. The information she was gathering from the experience was just as thrilling as the idea of how her evening might go.

Her heels ticked on the ground as she entered and took her seat at the massive table that strangely only had one place setting right at her spot—keeping her eyes on the dazzling man sitting across from her. The snake began to rise as her hand accidentally grazed her cock, making the challenge of where to set her hands more difficult. 

"Well, Hello, my love. Do I need to be sending a Howler to Auror Potter? As I am quite sure he is the one who has kept you." Her husband censured with a soft smirk on his face. "Or perhaps it was something else that kept your attention?"

Not wanting to break character, after all the role-playing was part of Lucius's thrill. Hermione looked him up and down, and with her most Lucius-like sneer, replied, "My attention is here now, so why does it matter what has kept me?" 

Her handsome grey-eyed husband rose from his position gracefully. He removed the cloche in front of her, uncovering an immaculate creation on her plate. He had a lamb chop framed by a strawberry salad and four perfect green beans with a red sauce glaze drizzled across the top.

"Are you not eating with me?" Hermione smirked at him. 

"Madam, there is only one thing I am hungry for this evening." His voice was so different, more mellow than it usually was. It held a level of excitement she had not heard before. "And I assure you, it's not the lamb."

"Ah, I see. Someone else is excited about the rum raisin ice cream," Lucius revealed a glimpse of a laugh at her attempt at cheekiness. She tried to think of how he would react based on many of their past role-playing scenarios. "Well, the least you could do is give me something to look at while I am eating my supper." She replied with a mock-confidence brought solely on by the role reversal -or more likely, the cock between her thighs.

Sinfully slowly, the towering blonde man unbuttoned one button at a time of his white oxford shirt, exposing a firm chest that age seemed not to have touched at all. His eyes did not leave her face once. 

Hermione was having trouble not touching the spot down below that seemed to be needing her. Taking small bites of her lamb to distract her from her desire, she relished the fantastic taste on her tongue. It was challenging to figure out where she needed to spend most of her attention. His magnificent form was breathtaking as he moved to take down his trousers. Still, she wanted to master the art of acting indifferent and not let herself show the effect he had on her; it would take the magic out of the moment. 

"Did you enjoy going into Weasley's Wicked Wonders to get my..." She released the last word out with a pop as she sucked a little of the flavourful sauce off her finger. "Package?" 

"While I must admit, I had gone there intending to get something else..." He answered as he walked over to her side, naked and very much a distraction from her fantastic meal. "But it just kind of caught my eye." 

Lucius was sitting back in a tempting pose, which was very unlike him. He was representing the role of how she would naturally act. Hermione could feel the sleek material of her dress shift as her penis started to grow under his steady lust-filled gaze. It amazed her how the magic was working, and she noticed the little tongue against her would flick just right at her clit as it grew.

Hermione wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin and placed her fork and knife over her plate's top of what she could tell was Pippy's extraordinary culinary prowess and not her cunning husbands. But that was a secret she would not tell. 

"I seem to remember reading in your missive that there was some pudding as well." Being smug was more satisfying than she thought it would be. 

With a snap of his fingers, the empty dinner plate vanished as a bowl of her favorite ice cream, rum raisin, took its place. Hermione put the spoon to her mouth to savor the combination. Her eyes closed, and she could not control the groan that came out of her mouth as the unique flavor melted on her tongue. Licking the spoon and opening her eyes, Lucius' gaze fixed on her lap with a longing look. Joining his examination down below, she continued licking the remaining creamy taste off of the metal. Bulging up through her dress material was the serpent's outline there in all its glory. 

"Like what you see there, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Madam Minister, I'm having a hard time seeing anything at all with your damnable dress in the way." 

Hermione inched her knees outward, making the slit in the side of her skirt make its ascent up north the wider she went. She took the material in one hand, while taking another scoop of ice cream to taste with the other, and pulled the fabric up and over her obvious erection. Hermione used her eyes, the way Lucius was prone to do, to tell him where she wanted his mouth. 

Absorbing the last remaining ice cream from her spoon, she challenged him with a look and jerked her head towards her cock. "Well, it's not going to suck itself, dear." 

Lucius paused only slightly before getting down on the floor and between his wife's knees to take her cock in his mouth. The second his lips encapsulated the green serpent; she moaned her appreciation. The action of his lips sent the little snake tongue to work against her clit. She felt a euphoric sensation through the magic as his mouth slid up and down slowly, methodically over her member. 

These date nights had created some of their most unforgettable moments together. Still, this memory was getting stored as one to watch in a Pensieve. Her masculine, powerful husband was giving her the most phenomenal blow job Hermione could ever imagine; expertly at that. It had been no secret that he had experimented as a Hogwarts student, but she had never asked what extent. Seeing his head bob up and down with precision, she was pretty sure she knew the answer to the unasked question.

Hermione tossed the spoon to the ground as she ran her fingers through his long silky mane, guiding his head along its journey. His eyes caught hers as he swirled his tongue up and over the serpent's head. 

"Yeah, I love the way you take it." Hermione's bravado was enough to fill the room." You like my cock in your mouth ?" 

The hum of his affirmative answer vibrated through her as she felt every tongue swipe, not just on her length, but across her clit as the little forked tongue worked its magic. 

"Oh gods, I can see why you enjoy this so much. Ahhh..." 

"Hermione, I am ready for the main event whenever you are," Lucius spoke through a lust-filled, shaking breath as his hand jerked her up and down.

Main event? Hermione had to attempt to control her breathing. She hadn't thought passed well; she hadn't thought anything at all about what she would be doing with her new member. It had been a hard enough time just getting used to it and trying not to touch it. But it made sense, of course, he hadn't bought it for her just to wear it. There had been a purpose; he wanted her to fuck him with it. 

Lucius looked up at her, his breath coming out in pants, searching her for any sign that she did not want to partake in this. Hermione quickly wiped the look of questioning off of her face. She changed her features to mimic what she saw on his face whenever he was about to ride her hard. 

"Evanesco..." Hermione cleared the bowl and all the remaining items on the table with a wandless charm, adding a cushioning charm in for good measure. "I want to see your face as I come inside you, My Love. Get up on the table on your back." 

While her man got into position, Hermione did short work of transfiguring her dress into a white button-down shirt. She always loved feeling his shirttails brushing against her groin and wanted him to feel the sensation as well. Finishing up, she looked over to see him performing the spell combination of her creation she had taught him for all the times he would take her in the arse. 

Lucius laid back on his back, scooting up to the table's edge, his breaths expanding quickly. Hermione watched his cock so erect and perfect sticking straight up, a touch of pre-come making its way down its substantial length.

He had his knees spread open and ready for her. Thank the gods the table was just the right height once she took her heels off as she was unsure that maintaining a rhythm with heels on would be manageable. His nimble fingers were reaching to pluck at his nipples-reminiscent of how she liked it when in his position. 

Taking her cock in her hand, she settled it right at his entrance to rub it up and down to help prepare his body for the intrusion. Her mind played back to the first time he had taken her this way. It was essential to ensure sure he was as comfortable as possible. For safety sake, she seized her wand and cast another lube charm over not only her length but also at his hole. With the hand not occupied with stroking her cock, she slowly pressed a finger into his tightness and pushed in carefully. Hermione saw his flinch before feeling him clamp up around her fingertip. 

"Love, your nails." Lucius breathed out the reminder to cast a spell to shorten her nails. 

"Sweet Godric, I'm so sorry, Love. I forgot." Casting the spell quickly and getting back into character, she came back with, "You are so tight. I can't wait to welcome you around my hard prick." 

Lucius was beginning to writhe on the table the way she would when she would wordlessly urge him to fill her up. Hermione's finger slipped in, and she started pumping, slowly at first. His intake of breath and the throaty moan told her she was doing it right. He ran his hands over his pecs and played with his nipples, before reaching down and grabbing his dick. 

"Hermione, yes, Love...Right there." Lucius was in a bliss-filled haze, his body thrumming under her ministrations. Changing things up by adding a second finger and pulsing in and out made his cries come out stronger. The allure of his seeing his cock in his large hands as his body writhed under her was overwhelming. Hermione wanted to lick at the juice running down his shaft. Placing her lips at his base ( careful not to disrupt his rhythm or her own ), she flexed her fingers inside while also licking up the underside of his vein. He shuddered underneath her as she crooked her fingers up to rub against his prostate. 

Hermione fancied seeing him like this. Lucius had a rather dominating personality that translated into their bedroom activities as well. Seeing him completely undone and vulnerable to her heightened her more than she could articulate. 

She removed her fingers before moving into position. Knowing firsthand the necessity of SO much lube, Hermione wandlessly cast another spell on his hole. Placing the snake's head at his entrance, she peered into his desirous eyes. She watched his rising chest as he tortured his nipple between his thumb and finger. 

"Are you ready for me to Slyther in, Loverboy?" __

_ Ugggh, that sounded just as horrible as when Draco had taunted her back in the 6th year. Oh gods, now was not the time to be thinking of her step-son. _ Lucius' deadpan stare told her that he was not a fan of it either. 

She pushed in slowly. She was experiencing the tightness around her as if the strap-on was an actual attachment of her own. 

"Oh, gods." They moaned at the same time as she thrust past the initial resistance into his glorious arse. 

"Fuck me hard and deep witch, I want to feel you come inside me." She had always been a fan of his dirty talk; the content of his words, though, took it to a whole new level. 

She drove her hips up and into him deeper. With each thrust, the little tongue would vibrate against her clit; she could feel her orgasm mounting. What was most exceptional was not only did she feel it in the pit of her stomach rising, but there was a sense of pressure longing for release at the base of the snake. 

Lucius was stroking his cock lightly the way he would when he was withholding until she came. 

"Nuh-huh, not tonight, sweetheart. I want to see your thick come shoot out all over my shirt."

Hermione planted her hands on the bottom of his thighs as he was spread out before her, gaining the momentum to ram hard and deep the way he had asked for it. Pistoning in and out, she had to pull at her willpower on her excitement as Lucius sped up his wanking in anticipation. 

"Come with me. Hermione, I am going to come." Lucius' face contorted just like she was used to, but at this angle was so much more and lovely. Seeing her lover, her husband, lose himself in his orgasm would leave a lasting impression on her mind. The snake's tension broke free at that moment.

"Sweet Merlin's nipples." Her ridiculous-sounding cry could barely be discerned over Lucius' moaning as he aimed his red and swollen cock at her. Thick, wet cords of come splattered all across her shirt. 

She felt her release seeping down her legs, and she could feel the snake going softer inside his snugness. Hermione collapsed down across his chest and kissed at whatever real estate she could find available. Oh, how she loved this man. 

His spasming sphincter muscles pushed the flaccid cock out, giving her more rein to cross up his body. Lucius had her flipped over onto her back before she knew what was happening, saying, "Utter the counter charm woman." 

She was fumbling at his meaning only momentarily. Hermione reached into the pocket of her come-covered shirt to pull out the card that came with the strap-on to utter the words that would release her harness. The feeling of emptiness was fleeting before his mouth and tongue were licking brutally at her snatch. Spinning at the sensation, she screamed out as another orgasm was mounting. Lucius thrust two long fingers inside her dripping pussy. Pumping wildly at her while flicking her clit with his tongue, better than any plastic forked tongue ever could.

Ecstasy overcame her as small little shapes flickered against the back of her eyelids. Hermione rode his tongue until her breath started to calm, and his rhythmic pumping slowed to a steady close. Opening her eyes, she saw his penetrating stare and the ghost of a smile across his lips. Lucius then climbed up onto their sturdy dining room table to seize her into a tender embrace. His lips danced over hers as he showed his appreciation for her "performance."

"You know, my dear, Severus has been working on a new strain of Polyjuice that has just been through trials." The little glimmer in his eyes showed just how enticed he was by the notion. "He will surely need some testers to try it out before our dear friends at Weasley's Wicked's Wonders can put it on the shelf. What do you say to that idea?" 

Hermione could think of nothing else that would make her happier. "I think that's something we can most definitely add to the list!" 


End file.
